


Of officers and stolen hearts~

by mkhhhx



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, M/M, Officers to be, but I don't know what to tag, there are dogs, there's a lot going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8880496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: Kim Mingyu, a military doctor starts his career at some police training headquarters. He meets some unique people.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a loooot time ago, but lately I was thinking a lot about posting it.   
> It's not any sort of masterpiece, but it was definitely fun to write and I hope to read too.  
> Have fun~ :D

Being a military doctor was a bit different from what he had originally imagined. First of all, he wouldn’t be sent off to war. Secondly, soldiers needed treatment from coughing and small infections rather than bullets and well, whatever else American movies showed.

Just the previous day he had received a letter, informing him that his practice as a doctor would start next week. In a police training station, in some village.  
Utterly disappointed by his life choices (he was nothing close to Dr. Watson), he started packing, (also called his mum for reinforcements) and booked tickets to said village by bus. 

Searching up the place he found some useful information. It was not an actual police station but headquarters for training new recruits, from 18 to 25 years old. It would be nice, being with people around his age. The previous doctor had stayed there for two years before finishing his practice and moving to some other place.   
Also, a room would be provided. His food and even monthly salary.   
Mingyu was not thrilled, but fairly excited as his actual career was starting.

The bus ride was long and torturing. He sat beside a granny, thinking she would be quiet. But no, she started saying how he reminded of her son, praising his height and offering boiled eggs and cake, making his head ache at the first twenty minutes.  
As this wasn’t enough, the bus stop was half an hour walk from the station, in full uniform, with a suitcase, in the middle of the summer. In other words, absolute hell.

He somehow managed walking to the front gate without melting, to give his name and receive directions to the central office.   
He knocked on the door gently until a black haired man opened up.  
The office was big enough, with many windows. Four desks with computers filled the room along with bookshelves and paperwork everywhere, even on the floor.   
His gaze fell to a man sleeping with his feet on a desk. A very small man with milky skin and blonde hair, he looked like a doll.  
“Please don’t pay attention, he pulled an all-nighter yesterday”, the man explained and introduced himself.

They had talked via phone some days ago. He was officer Seungcheol and the sleeping one was named Jihoon. They were both in charge of the office along with some Jeonghan who was out currently to bring them coffees.

They signed together the required papers and Seungcheol called a boy in the office.  
“Soonyoung” his name tag stated and he offered Mingyu to show him around. It was such a spacious place, men running around doing chores or exercising everywhere.  
The boy was a bit younger and seemed like the cheerful type of person. He talked about his dream (to catch many bad guys) and his best friend and roommate Chan, who was even younger but very skilled and mainly occupied with drug search.

On their way to the yard after visiting the kitchen, they passed in front of the kennels, all doors open and around twenty dogs jumping on a man carrying a sack of dog food.  
“Junhui. He’s nuts.” Soonyoung vaguely explained, the other man now caressing fluffy heads and kissing pointy ears.  
Mingyu nodded as they stepped in the front yard.  
Trainees were doing their daily exercises, running, doing push-ups and all kinds of tiresome stuff.   
A blond man was shouting orders and counting.  
“This is officer Vernon, the gymnast. He’s very strict, they say he came from America.” Indeed, he looked like a foreigner. 

He asked Soonyoung if many accidents happened or people got hurt while exercising. The boy simply answered that with so many people around, someone got hurt or ill everyday but mostly minor stuff.  
They walked for two good hours before he was dropped off at his room, his suitcase already waiting in front of the door.

The room was small but just right for one person. It consisted of a living room-bedroom with a bed, a closet and a desk and a small bathroom with a shower.   
On his bed a new uniform was waiting for him, with his name tag on the chest and a new lab coat.  
He had to start working this afternoon and being the only doctor he would have a lot to do. He decided to shower first and then have lunch.

He almost hit his head entering the cafeteria, the door being too short. Inside, it was hectic. Around 200 men shouting and laughing.  
After entering many heads turned to stare at him, a couple asking if he was a new trainee. It took about a quarter for everyone to be informed that the tall and lean man was their new doctor.  
The food was bearable. A big improvement from the previous military lunches he had eaten. He made a mental note to thank the cook sometime.

Afterwards, he opened the infirmary, which luckily was in a very good condition, everything already organized by the previous occupant. 

Most days were quiet. It was still summer and hardly anyone got sick. He mostly trained sprained ankles and the such (“Curse you Vernon” he muttered). He got to know many people. Among them Seokmin the cook who made alone all the nutrition plans and managed to cook enough for everyone to get second fills, truly a legend. He also had some regular patients. Jihoon every Tuesday night after inspecting the dorms (and finding things he shouldn’t) came to have his pressure measured. Jun, the police dog trainer often had bites and scratches on his arms. (“They’re just aggressively playing” he explained smiling). Seungkwan visited with headaches every Saturday morning. He was the officer in charge of the cleaning and probably tolerated things getting dirty only by Vernon, the gymnast.   
Chan every second day burned his fingers playing around in the lab with substances (probably illegal) and still begged Jun to give him a trained dog.

Latest additions to his friends list were Minghao, a skinny boy in charge of the surveillance cameras system (they met after he hacked the online medication system by mistake) and Joshua, also half-American like Vernon who played guitar some nights at the dorm’s common room (mostly religious songs much to the other’s disapproval) .

Although far from his family and old home, he was not the tiniest bit of disappointed and he cherished every small moment, even when officer Seungcheol knocked on his door late at night and asked for creams to make his hands smoother for the girl he liked (hint: it was Jeonghan).  
He actually soon realized that liking Jeonghan didn’t make you gay. It was more like a basic human instinct, as 12/10 people had a crush on him.

One of his duties was thoughtfully examining new recruits before they were officially accepted for training. Officer Jihoon had called some time ago to remind him that a new kid would come for the casual examination.  
So when the tall boy entered awkwardly he was not surprised.   
He indeed looked healthy, tall and broad, with the traditional features of black hair and eyes.  
“ Mr. Jeon Wonwoo I suppose?”  
The response was simply a nod, not the talkative one Mingyu supposed. He still hadn’t received his uniform and was wearing black shorts and a black AC/DC shirt. Anyway, he should be examined.  
“Mr. Jeon, please remove your clothes.” 

The new recruit was passing an emo phase or something. He wouldn’t speak unless necessary, worked out alone and could resist smiling back at Seokmin. Also he didn’t eat seafood and they discovered this piece of information after three weeks when he kept staring at his mackerel for half an hour without touching it.

Mingyu started keeping a journal of all the unusual things that happened.  
-Jun’s favorite dog giving birth to four puppies and everyone gathering at the kennels to celebrate. Chan insisting to name one Michael J (also the first time he saw Wonwoo smiling, petting the dogs)  
-Walking back to his room late at night after treating Soonyoung’s fever (he and Chan still played with water guns although it was autumn already) and spotting officer Seungcheol holding the biggest bouquet of flowers he had ever seen.  
-Vernon throwing a basketball at Seungkwan’s head and the latest chasing him around the yard with a broom.   
-Minghao having dog scratches on his arms, “I help Jun train them, it’s not like they’re jealous or something”.  
-Jihoon managing to stay calm for five solid minutes and Seokmin getting his hair in a ponytail.   
-Joshua coordinating the Christmas choir.  
-Chan clearing his very first actual mission and receiving an actual puppy (yes, it’s named Michael J).

A full year had already passed and he was given the opportunity to go back to Seoul. He didn’t take it, although he knew that sooner or later most of his friends would finish their training days and would be sent to police stations all across the country.

He was playing around on the internet, when a panicked Vernon opened the door, holding Wonwoo who was even paler than usual. He had fainted doing his morning run.  
Mingyu was hearing his heartbeat with the stethoscope when the man pointed at the bathroom. Apparently his stomach was in a very bad condition. He was kept in the infirmary for three and a half weeks.

Mingyu woke up earlier than usual to bring him breakfast and left much later (sometimes even sleeping on a hospital bed himself) to keep Wonwoo company.   
The trainee at first tried to keep his cold attitude but after vomiting for the fifth time in the same day he gave up. 

Mingyu fed him, helped him shower and examined him every morning after breakfast. They didn’t talk much but it wasn’t awkward, just a comfortable silence between them now. The doctor realized that Wonwoo was just the quiet type, but not unfriendly if approached.

Joshua came to play the guitar for him. Seokmin made him special meat soups. Minghao downloaded movies for him and Jun managed to sneak a puppy in before Seungkwan and Mingyu noticed (and gave a full lecture on allergies and sanitarity) .

Wonwoo was still kept inside, but smiled and talked more about the everyday things. He seemed happier.   
He didn’t realise it, but Mingyu’s body felt ticklish and his heart flattering when he opened the front door and knew he would see his patient.

At some point, Wonwoo was free to go back to his dorm, his stomach done with revolutioning against the poor man.   
But still, things between them had already changed. They always waited for each other to eat together and Wonwoo visited the infirmary just to keep the doctor company when neither of them had any work to do.

His journal’s pages kept on filling with different things every day.  
-Jun having to give up for adoption four of the station’s German Shepherds, crying until Seungkwan tried to conform him, promising that they could give one to his little sister at Jeju.  
-Minghao gathering everyone and laughing his heart out describing how he had to turn off the office’s cameras one night because when Jihoon left for his room things between officers Seungcheol and Jeonghan got heated up (note: the following morning, Seungcheol rushed into the cafeteria, grabbed breakfast for two and went back to his dorm).  
-Soonyoung leaving for a mission and coming back with a bullet buried on his arm. Instead of crying he proudly told the others how he caught two armed robbers.  
-Wonwoo sitting on a bench with him some night and telling MIngyu about his favorite constellations, the doctor leaning on the other’s shoulder.

Soonyoung and Chan finished their training together, a big party thrown for them (more like a food war) before their depart. Mingyu promised not to forget them, hugging the boys while a not-so-small-no Michael was jumping on them. 

Joshua soon followed suit, his chances of becoming a pastor again lowering.   
New recruits came, examined by Mingyu and trained by Vernon, following Jihoon’s schedules.  
Wonwoo’s training was soon coming to an end too.

He was sent out for missions almost every week now, always heading straight to the infirmary every time he came back to the station.

He wasn’t hurt or anything. He just knew that Mingyu was waiting for him, cross legged with that stupid grin.

“Mr. Jeon, please remove your clothes.”  
“You do it.”


End file.
